


Santa’s Wishlist

by Bleakloft



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft
Summary: When Steve gets stood up during their first anniversary, he thinks it’s the last time he’ll put up with Tony’s bullshit. But Christmas is a time of forgiving and he’ll learn that soon enough.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	Santa’s Wishlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firelightmystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelightmystic/gifts).



> Also thank you so much to [ralsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket) and [elwenyere](%E2%80%9C) This would have been a complete failure and terrible fic if it wasn’t for you both! 🥺

‘I’m going to be running a little late.’

Steve chewed his bottom lip. That text was sent 3 hours ago. Three hours of cautious hopeful excitement. Three hours of standing in the cold and snow. Three hours of his heart sinking in his chest.

Tony Stark was a busy man: Steve had known that when he’d first asked him out. This wasn’t the first time Tony reneged on a date, and Steve wouldn’t have minded if it wasn’t their first anniversary. Steve thought he’d had everything planned, getting flowers, purchasing movie tickets, and even fighting for a reservation at Tony’s favorite restaurant.

What Steve hadn’t planned for was Tony not showing up. The tickets were now worthless, and the reservation had gone and passed, which only left the flowers. Steve had half a mind to throw them into the trash.

Steve knew Tony was a good and kind man, but when it came to their relationship, he truly didn’t put his heart into it. Was it even worth the heartache? He would have to talk to Tony. Maybe this wasn’t meant to be.

He sighed, shoulders falling as he walked away from the pedestal clock, shoving his hands into his pockets to ward off the cold.

Steve was angry, but maybe he was being unreasonable. Tony loved him in his own way. Sure, he didn’t say the words, while Steve parroted them any chance he got but… Maybe Tony didn’t care for Steve in the way Steve cared for him. It would be enough, because Steve could love Tony enough for the two of them.

Then why did his heart feel so heavy in his chest? Steve sighed, walking around aimlessly, looking at his reflection in store windows.

Tony had once told him that Steve could have anyone in the world, and Steve knew he could… but he chose Tony. The thing was it also worked in Tony’s direction. Tony could have anyone, and Steve wondered if he really chose him too?

His mind whirled into darker places, places he’d never let his mind go before. Was Tony content with him? Tony was a playboy in his past. Steve had seen it. He always had some young beautiful person on his arm, even when they were dating. Tony would say that they weren’t Steve and complain about how they only saw Tony for his money… but Steve wasn’t so sure.

How did he know Tony wasn’t bored of Steve?

Perhaps, Tony was with another man or woman. That very thought stirred a spike of jealousy through him. Tony was his.

But did Tony feel that way?

Tears ran unbidden to his eyes. Steve tried to fight the dark thoughts but- what was Tony doing without Steve right now? Was he really working? Or-

“What would you like, little man?”

Steve snapped his head to the voice. It was Tony’s, it had to be-

“I want a Lego Iron Man!”

Steve looked around, confused.

Tony’s voice was bright with cheer, “Alright, I’ll have to check my list if you were naughty or nice this year.”

What Steve saw stopped him right in his tracks. There was Tony, alright, sitting in a grandiose chair next to a large Christmas tree, shrouded in a ridiculously large red overcoat, and wearing a fake white beard and wig. It was a strange image straight out of a Charles Dickens’ novel. Billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist was dressed up as Santa Claus and asking children what they wanted for Christmas.

“I’ve been good! Mommy says she’s going to see what Santa can do!”

Steve walked to one of the hidden attendees, eyes still trained on Tony, “how long has he been here?”

“Huh?” The attendee looked at him, her blue eyes wide, mouth agape. Steve knew she knew who he was, “Mr. Stark? He’s been here since the last Santa couldn’t fill in- I think about 4 hours before?”

Dear god, Steve thought, face splitting into a burning grin. All this time Steve had been moping about his spurned love life, and Tony had been here giving children their wishes.

“Thank you,” Steve said politely before joining the back of line.

Each child had a personal conversation. With each conversation, Tony gave something that was to be handed to the parents. Some parents, once opening the gift, walked up to Tony to personally thank him. Tony didn’t rush them. He talked to each person like they were worth his time. Steve felt his heart in his mouth. This was the man he loved and he promised to show him just how much he loved him.

Tony was so enraptured with telling a child the exact story of how he got stuck inside the Santa costume that he didn’t notice Steve approaching until he was right in front of him.

Tony blinked, once, twice, his cheeks growing rosy red, and damn, Steve thought was it a good look on him, “Steve-“

“Hey, Santa,” Steve laughed. He sauntered straight over and sat on Tony’s lap.

“I- I’m sorry, the other Santa was not going to make it, so I-“

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I want for Christmas?” Steve asked teasingly, fixing Tony with pleading puppy eyes.

“What…” Tony’s shrewd eyes were wide with awe. Like having Steve was a gift. Steve felt his jealousy and his harsh thoughts melt away. How could he have doubted this man.

Steve put a finger on Tony’s mouth, before whispering into Tony’s ear, “as much as I love you in this gorgeous red outfit, I want to strip you piece by piece, worshipping your body until I get to your red hot dick and suck your brains out.”

After that Steve stood up and walked out with Tony spluttering apologies about needing to use the restroom.

He knew Tony was following him so he led him through the crowd, slowing down when Tony had to talk to some children who asked what Santa was doing in the mall.

Once Tony reached the bathroom, Steve tackled him against the white tiled wall, a sweet yet ravaging kiss taking his lover’s breath away.

“Steve,” Tony gasped, but Steve didn’t waste any time. He tore the clothes from his lover’s body, piece by piece just like he said he would and kissed his way down. The jawline was first, then came slow sucking kisses at the neck, a sucking smack at Tony’s nipples- something that made Tony whine and shiver- then trailing down his abdomen till he reached the shaft of Tony’s cock, “have you been naughty or nice, my love?”

“I’ve been a naughty boy, I- Ah!” Tony mumbled incoherently as Steve suckled Tony’s balls one by one, “Steve, please for the love of god-“

“Wrong answer, doll,” Steve mouthed Tony’s cock, but did not give him any relief, “you have been a good boy, haven’t you. You have been so kind.”

“Steve…” Tony looked down at him, an apology written in those soulful, dark eyes, but Steve didn’t let him say anything, didn’t even let him think as he took Tony’s cock in his mouth.

Tony gasped, more than a few slurs leaving his lips as Steve drove down all the way to Tony's balls.

“Steve,” Tony panted out. Steve didn’t leave room for coherent thought.

Tony moaned and sobbed as Steve hollowed his mouth, the serum taking away any and all gag reflexes, allowing him to take all of Tony without choking. At the same time as he took, he gave, running his hands between the curves of Tony’s ass to rub a dry finger around Tony’s hole.

Steve’s spit alone lubed Tony’s cock as he bobbed up and down, while he rubbed a dry finger into Tony’s hole. With his finger and mouth in rhythm, he took tony deeper and deeper until-

“Oh! Steve!” Tony gasped, letting go and Steve swallowed every bit, holding Tony up as Tony’s legs gave way. Gently, he brought Tony down until the brunette was resting his head on Steve’s bare chest, breathing hard. Steve whispered softly, hoarsely, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Tony whimpered as Steve kissed his jawline.

“For doubting you,” Steve said softly, “I- I thought you didn’t care. That you had better things to do than meeting me. I thought, you didn’t love me-“

“I should be the one who’s sorry,” Tony blabbered, “I keep missing our scheduled dates- but it doesn’t mean I love you any less-”

Steve smiled, bright and blissfully happy, “you love me?”

Tony’s face was bright red, “yes.”

“Good,” Steve whispered against Tony’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s not the sexy little fic that I thought it was going to be and turned into fluff. Sorry haha


End file.
